A New Life
by key1
Summary: Chp 8 up!! *It's up! Lots of surprises in this one *wink** The usual here, betrayl bla bla (cause i'm so orginal) Usa arives in a new world where she is happy, but destruction is soon to follow. Can she survive the heartbreak? *Seiya/Usagi right now*
1. The betryal, A prince, or no?

A/N: I have decided that **I really do not like Mamoru!!!! I was watching the end of the Sailor Stars series and I felt sooooo bad for Seiya I mean really bad! And at the very end (the last episode) Usagi asks if he loves her he replies "yes" not even very enthusiastically. Come on he can't do any better that yes??!?! He can't say yes Usagi I missed you so much or even yes Usagi I love you. He says yes. And then she asks "like how?" And then he says "why so suddenly?" Then she asks again "please like how?" He says "let's see it feels wonderful to be with you." ****PLEASE! All the Senshi say that! And the economic guy said that about Chibi Chibi and Usagi too! Sorry for all Mamoru lovers out there but ****I HATE HIM! So in this story I'm going to give you a preview Usagi is going to break up with Mamoru! But I need a vote who should I put her with? A) Heero B) Seiya C) Wufei or D) Duo? Please vote! **

P.S. This is after the last episode in the Sailor Star series!  

Usagi lay on her bed in her nightgown thinking about the previous night. The Starlights left with their princess and she got Mamo-chan back. _Four for the price of one, was it worth it? __Mamo-chan…does he really love me? I don't think I've heard him it enthusiastically. Has he ever said he loves me? Usagi racked her memory for a time when Mamo-chan said he loved her that wasn't in a battle eor in a memory. __Never………………he's never said it……………. That night Usagi fell asleep in a daze thinking about her supposed prince._

The morning Usagi woke and went down to breakfast. For once she wasn't hungry. She sat down at the table and Sammy came in.  Usagi was thinking again and didn't hear Sammy calling her. 

"Hai Sammy?"

"I was wondering you wanted your pancakes."

"Iie Sammy you can have them." Sammy knew there was something seriously wrong with his sister. Usagi give up food? Yeah and pigs can fly.  

 "Odango atama? Are you sick?" Usagi looked at him and smiled

"I'm fine Sammy. I'll be gone for the rest of the day, tell mom for me will you?" she said walking out of the kitchen to the front door. She came to a stop of Rei's shrine. ( A/N: Sorry I forgot the name!) She knocked on the door but no one answered. She stepped in and saw a note on the back of the door. It read: 

Dear Grandpa, I've gone out to an early lunch with Mamoru at C rown, I'll be back around 2 O'clock   Love ya, Rei       

Usagi winced as she read the letter keeping tears back. _Why would Mamoru go to the crown with Rei and not me? He knows I absolutely love the crown. It's one of favorite places!  She walked out the door defiantly toward the crown wondering what was up with Mamo-chan. She stepped in the door and saw Rei and Mamoru in a booth closer to the back. She sat in the booth behind them carefully making sure they didn't recognize her. _

"I appreciate you coming to talk to me Rei." 

"No problem Mamoru-san."

"I have a confession to make to Rei," he said his eyes looking down at his vanilla milkshake "I love you." Usagi heard these words and her felt like her heart shattered into pieces and got put in a blender. She tried really hard not to break down_. Maybe he's just acting? Or not … She fought to hold back tears once again and waited to see what Rei's reaction would be. _

"What!? Usagi she loves you with all her heart. Don't you love her?"

"I thought I did, but after last night she asked me how I loved her and it made me think. She and the Seiya guy seemed to be close closer than friends. Who knows what she did with him? But you Rei you're beautiful and loyal, you're perfect. Who needs Usagi? She's a crybaby, ditz and isn't very smart at all. Compared to you Rei, she's inferior" That was the last straw for Rei, she saw her princess suffer the whole time Mamoru was gone and she wasn't about to sit here take what he was saying about her. It was Mamoru's turn to face the wrath of the Senshi of Mars. 

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT ABOUT THE PRINCESS??!?!?! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONELY SHE WAS WHILE YOU WERE GONE?! SHE WAS LOYAL TO YOU THE WHOLE TIME EVEN THOUGH SEIYA LOVED HER!!!!! Thank you for the meal but I must be going now Mamo-baka." Rei turned her back to him and left the Crown where many eyes followed her out.

Usagi was thinking about what Rei had said about Seiya. _He loved me…. She stood up and faced Mamoru. "So you don't love me Mamoru." She looked up with tears in her eyes. "so was it all a lie did you love Rei the whole time?"_

"Usako…"

"Don't call me that!!!!!! You don't deserve calling me that name! I'm breaking up with you Mamoru and I never want to see you again!!!!!" she said marching out of the crown with tears in her eyes. She kept walking and didn't stop. She walked on and on but didn't stop. She didn't know where she was going she didn't care all she wanted to do was clear her mind of Mamoru. She heard some familiar voices she was about to tell them what happened when she realized what they were talking about. 

"I wish I had a boyfriend like Mamoru." Said Minako

"I wish I had a boyfriend period. Said Makoto "What about you Amy do you want a boyfriend?"

"Well I do wish I had someone who loved me…"

"If Usagi the crybaby ditz can get Mamoru then we should be able to get guys right?" Minako said.

"Come on guys Usagi has really grown up." Makoto said defending her. 

"

Since when?" scoffed Amy. She saw Makoto stand in disbelief at what her fellow scouts were saying about their princess.

"The only thing Usagi is good for is saving our butts." Said Minako, Amy nodded agreeing with her. _Why are the talking like this? They are supposed to be my best friends' guardians! They swore by their planets! But here they are talking behind my back! Do the Outer Senshi do this too? Thought Usagi _

"I believe in our princess! Sure she is sometimes irresponsible but she a good friend and always does her best to cheer you up! I can't believe you guys are saying these things about her!!" yelled Makoto 

"Whatever Mako-chan." Said Amy and both Amy and Minako stood up leaving Makoto. Usagi stood there for a few seconds taking in what her Senshi and boyfriend had just said. She walked away in a daze still trying to understand why they said these ethings about her. _I know I'm not responsible all the time but I really have been trying in school. This was true on her last report card she had only gotten 1 C and all B's. When she came to the road she just kept walking with her eyes on the ground, not seeing Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru coming in Haruka's red sports car. Haruka came to a screeching halt when she almost ran into Usagi at the crosswalk. _

"Koneko-chan what do you think your doing?!"  Usagi looked up her eyes brimming with tears. 

"What's a matter Usa-hime?" asked Hotaru. Usagi told them what she heard Mamoru, Minako and Amy say, and how Makoto and Rei stood up for her while breaking down in sobs. By the time she was finished Haruka was filled with rage. 

"Those little….." she started but Michiru cut her off. 

"Are you alright Usagi-hime?" Usagi shook her head and sighed. 

"I've decided I'm going to leave this place, I might not ever come back."

"I'm going with you!" said Haruka 

"Me too!" said Hotaru 

"I'm going also." Said Michiru 

"Thanks you guys. You're true friends. Let me go pack I'll meet you back here in about an hour and a half." 

They nodded and she walked out the door. First she stopped at Rei's temple. She knocked on the door 3 times and Rei answered. 

"Hi Usagi!" she greeted

"Ohayoo gozaimasu Rei-chan I'm going and I might not come back. I came to say good bye and thank you for sticking up for me with Mamoru."

"You're leaving…?" Usagi nodded 

"Well then I'm coming with you! Your not going to leave with out your best friend are you?" Usagi smiled and hugged the fire priestess tightly. 

"Thanks Rei-chan you're the best." She said smiling wider "Meet at the Outers mansion in an hour." She said and ran off toward Makoto's apartment. 

The next place Usagi stopped before she got to her house was Makoto's apartment place. She went to Makoto's apartment and knocked on the door. 

"Ohayoo Usagi." Makoto said a bit nervously thinking about what Minako and Amy said and how to explain it to her.

"I came to say goodbye, and thank you for defending me when you were talking to Minako and Amy. I'm going away and might not ever come back." She said with a tiniest hint of sorrow in her voice. 

"No way! You're leaving?" Usagi nodded "Well then I'm coming with you!" The  lightning senshi smiled brightly "I swore by Jupiter that I would protect you. Besides who is going to cook you favorite foods?" 

"Thanks Mako-chan! She said hugging her. "I'm going to go pack meet at the Outers mansion in 45 min." Usagi ran to her house, grabbed a duffel bag and started packing. She packed the laptop that hadn't been touched since Amy got her for her birthday last year, clothes, shoes, pictures of her and the Senshi and the Starlights, the Starlights CD, some manga, stationary, a flashlight, and some other personal items. She left a note for Mom, Dad, and Sammy saying that she was leaving and that she would miss them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The Outers Mansion*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Michiru, Hotaru and Haruka were all packed. They sat eating cookies and drinking hot cocoa while waiting for Usagi to get back. They heard a knock on the door, expecting to be Usagi, Hotaru ran to the door. When she opened it she saw Rei carrying a suitcase. 

"Ohayoo! Greeted Rei "Is Usagi here yet?"

"No not yet. Why are you here?" she asked 

"Yes please tell." Said Haruka who had come up behind Hotaru. She told them the story of Usagi came to the shrine and how she decided to come with Usagi wherever she was going. After 10 min there was another knock on the door. Hotaru thought for sure that it would be Usagi this time, but was disappointed when it turned out to be Makoto. 

"Ohayoo!" she greeted

"Are you here with Usagi too?" asked Hotaru

"How did you know?" 

"Rei." She said and invited her in. There was a knock on the door once more, but Hotaru didn't answer it because she had already been let down twice and was disappointed. Usagi was at thee door.

"So Koneko where are we going?" asked Haruka 

"Actually I don't know I was going to ask the Ginzuishou." 

"Why not Setsuna?" 

"Well because I just don't want to go backward or forward in time… I don't know I can't explain. It's not that I don't trust Setsuna, I do, with my life." They all nodded. So Usagi held up her broach. 

"Moon Eternal Make-up!" cried Usagi, who was no longer Usagi but Sailor Moon. She brought out the Ginzuishou. 

"Holy Ginzuishou! Please grant my wish, please bring us somewhere we can help the people in need and be happy, like we once were here!" she cried out. There was a bright flash of light, and they were gone. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ GW world*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Hey Wu-man! Do you want the piece of cake Q-man left for ya?" called Duo Wufei tried to act like he didn't hear him. He was trying to meditate. 

"Wu-man don't tell me you're asleep! It only 7:30! If your asleep your going to get one heck of a wake up call!" for the next 45 min everything was quiet too quiet. But Wufei didn't notice anything, he was just glad Duo-baka was finally quiet. He sat with his eyes closed and incense burning around him. He slowly drifted off to sleep.

Duo had a plan, A really good plan. He couldn't believe he came up with it. He got a GIANT bucket and brought it to the sink. They were in Quatre's house… er mansion so everything was big, the sinks, bedrooms **everything.  He filled the bucket with _ice cold water, got about 70 ice cubes and dumped them in the bucket. Unfortunately it took him some time to get up the stairs with out it spilling. Finally he got to Wufei's door. He saw him sitting in an Indian-style position, sleeping. Duo grinned evilly. He quietly made his to the back of Wufei, lifted thee bucket and……….. _**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! YOU BRAIDED-BAKA!! YOUR DEAD!!!!!!"

"Well I told you if you were asleep……………" said Duo used to being threatened by death from both Heero and Wufei.

"THAT IS NOT THE POINT!!" 

"All I wanted was some cake……" 

"THAT'S IT MAXWELL!!!" yelled and very, very, very, very, very, very, very, angry Wufei. He pulled out his Katana and charged after Duo. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*15 min later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo ran down the halls like a maniac in the huge mansion. He spotted Trowa. He looked behind him and saw Wufei a long ways away. 

"Trowa, Trowa please you've got to help me! Wufei is going to kill me!!" Trowa looked at the pleading figure. 

"What did you do this time?"

"Well he didn't give me his cake and then he fell asleep so I dumped cold water with ice cubes in it on his head. And, and….." 

"And now he's ready to chop your head off." 

"**Exactly" **

"Sorry I can't help you." 

"Why not Trowa?! Please 'ol buddy 'ol pal?" 

"No."

"Please?" 

"No" 

"Please?" he got on his knees 

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" 

"Ye —I don't think so." said Trowa smirking inwardly. Then a booming voice was heard: 

"MAXWELL! COME BACK HERE!" Wufei charged after Duo again chasing him around the mansion. Trowa walked out of the mansion, smirking widely. 

A/N: Edited version… 


	2. Meeting with Trowa, Seiya goes on a miss...

A/N: :~:laughs:~: I was really surprised by the reviews I got in my mail box! Here are the results I got: 

Seiya/Usagi: 12   

Makoto/Heero: 2   

Makoto/Duo: 3  

Makoto/Trowa: 0 

Usagi/Heero: 11    

Usagi/Duo: 2 

Usagi/Wufei: 2  

Hotaru/Heero: 

Wufei/Rei: 5 

Hotaru/Duo: 1  

Michiru/Haruka: 1: but I really don't like yuri at all 

Haruka/Duo: 1: that's really odd match up but I like it! I might do it…

Haruka/Wufei:1  

OK so I MIGHT have counted the votes a little wrong but I got all Usagi matching right trust me! but its kinda confusing counting all those votes!  

Uranus2000: I totally agree with you! That is LAME!!! :~:laughs:~: That's why I hate him… 

~Jupiter's Light~: really if I do that I'll get the power of Sailor Moon??? Hee hee we'll see how it goes!

I want to see a Trowa/Usagi match up! So please vote for them!   

NEway on with chapter 2!! 

*~*~*!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~chapter 2*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ugh my head…where's an Advil when you need one?" moaned Usagi she looked around at her surroundings. 

She was on a path with many cherry trees surrounding it. She had her princess dress on and it was spread out all around her. Getting up carefully, making sure she didn't make her headache worse, and walked on the long path. Her dress was continually getting snagged on branches and rocks but when Usagi looked for a rip in the beautiful dress, she found none. Usagi was getting more apprehensive by the moment, her Senshi weren't here and she didn't know where or when she was. She could be ambushed at any time and she didn't like that she couldn't do anything about it. After a little while of walking, she heard someone ahead of her. Usagi quickly hid behind a bush waiting to see who it was. 

A young man with long bangs covering an eye cam down the path. Usagi crouched even lower in the bushes and a twig snapped behind her. The boy stopped on the path and looked around. Usagi stepped back into the cherry trees and accidentally snapped another twig. The boys eyes narrowed on the almost exact spot Usagi was. Like a flash of lightning he brought out a gun. A very shiny gun, Usagi noticed. 

"Who's there?" he asked in a monotone Usagi crouched in the bushes even lower snapping another twig. His eyes fell on Usagi's exact spot and he shot her arm. Usagi yelled out in pain. The blood soaked her dress sleeve.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The other Senshi who had landed all together in a clearing, heard their hime cry out in pain. Everyone quickly stood up and looked to the woods. 

"Usagi!!" cried Minako "Don't worry we're coming!" the Senshi all ran into the woods with an exception of the outers. Haruka turned to Michiru and Hotaru. Her eyes gleamed with anger and determination.

"Whoever did this is going to pay and we'll be responsible for that." She said angrily and got nods from both of them. They took off after the other Senshi in hopes of saving their princess from whatever danger she was in.        

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Come out now." Said Trowa glaring a the bush Usagi was behind. Usagi stood up and Trowa was shocked, out of the bushes stood a girl in a white and gold flowing dress and the right side was quickly being soaked by…blood Trowa noticed. The girls face was contorted in pain. Through clenched teeth she spoke to him. 

"What do you want?" she asked her voice sounded like spring and rain if that was possible. Her was long and gold held up by two buns the rest was down to her ankles in length. Trowa noticed that some of it was flecked with silver. Her eyes were deep cerulean blue with a tint of silver also. He was awed for a few moments but quickly regained his composure again. 

"Who are you and who do you work for?" he said sounding exactly like Heero

"Work for? I don't work for anyone but the good of mankind and Earth. I'm-" Usagi cut herself off there was no way she was going to tell this psycho her name. " I'm Serenity Moon and I've come to help fight whatever evil is in this world." Usagi's breath was coming in pants now. Her arm was bleeding excessively and she felt faint and dizzy but she refused to collapse. 

"Good of mankind?" asked Trowa puzzled _is this girl possibly on our side? Trowa let his gun fall to his side. "You're hurt." He said in a monotone (AN: Trowa and Heero speak in monotones all the time except when I say they don't. it gets rather annoying typing it.) Serenity glared at Trowa_

"Whose fault is that?" she said the words coming out in one breath. She was swaying now and grabbed onto a tree for balance. Trowa stepped forward to help but Serenity stepped back "You stay away from me. I mean it." she clutched the brooch on her chest; bright white light pulsed under her fingers. But since Usagi had lost so much blood already, and was already drained from using the crystal earlier using it was out of the question. Usagi fainted, falling into a deep black hole of sleep. Not before thinking _minna, Seiya, someone help me…._

_*~*~*~*~ Seiya's planet (wherever that is)*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Seiya looked up from the field of flowers she was in. A voice had just called for help and it sounded like… _Odango. Princess Kakyuu, Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Star Healer were there also. Seiya looked to the sky a look of wonder on her face. _

"Fighter Daijoubu ka?" asked Healer worriedly 

"Odango…." She said not even hearing Healer 

"You're not still obsessing over her are you?! I thought you got over that!" said Maker sighed, frustrated. Kakyuu-hime understood though she had gotten the message also. She looked to Sailor Star Fighter with pity. 

"Go on Star Fighter I understand we'll be fine here, she needs you more than I." she said calmly Maker and Healer looked confused 

"Hime, no one could need Fighter more than you. We have just gotten back! We should enjoy ourselves." Exclaimed Healer Kakyuu turned to him with a rather stern stare

"Fighter is to go elsewhere to help Selene's child who desperately needs help right now. I was going to talk to all of you today about it in fact. But this is Fighter's now Selene's child has called out to her and she must go." Said Kakyuu Maker and Healer looked shocked. Fighter though nodded and in a flash of red light was gone. 

A/N: I know I know short I know… but I promise I'm gonna work really hard on this fic!! R/R please!       


	3. Seiya comes, Usagi is mad, and the Sensh...

A/N: OK so I got the last chapter out REALLY slow. I'm going to do better on this one I promise! Scouts Honor! Wait… I was never a scout… heh ^_^; I ALMOST was a scout. NE ways another poll to add to the couple's one. Should there be and SM enemy like Chaos or should I stick with the GW enemies? Maybe a little of both?? Everyone wants a Usa/Heero match up, come on people!! The others need votes too!! 

Right, I'm sorry you don't like my fic. I'm really trying to make this as good as possible. Don't judge my writing by only reading this fic. I can't change my feelings about Mamoru because I don't think he's right for Usa. I do plan on doing a Minako centered fic and a Makoto and Hotaru centered fic sometime in the future. Yours seems to be the only bad review I got (so far). I think… ^_^;  

Duo-kun: Yea what about poor little Shinigami?

Wufei: Maxwell shut up. You know Key will put with some one in the end.  

Duo-kun: But I want to know who!! 

Key: it's up to the reviewers!!!

Duo-kun: Review people review! Which lucky babe will get to be with Shinigami? 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Usagi awake in a pink room with the sun filtering through the shudders. She tried to prop herself up, but collapsed again because of the pain in her arm. She lay back down staring at the ceiling clutching her hurt arm with her good one. She remembered all the things the happened in the last day or days she didn't know how long she had been unconscious. _Minako, Ami how could you do this to me? Mamoru…. Seiya I miss you so much, I used to be able to talk to you whenever I had something that was troubling me. You were always there. Oh Seiya, where are you? Where has everyone gone?  _

Then, the door to the large pink room creaked open. Usagi quickly pretended to be asleep. She was a good actor but Heero Yui, the Perfect Soldier wasn't fooled easily. Five handsome boys walked in the room. 

"I don't understand she should be awake by now!" exclaimed a voice 

"Maybe Trowa hurt her more than he thought." Said another voice, this one was more innocent and childlike than the other one. 

"Hn. She's faking she's awake she just doesn't want us to know." Said yet another voice in a monotone, the room was silent now waiting for the girl to wake. Usagi heard the faintest shuffle of something being brought out then a click. The monotone voice spoke again. 

"Get up NOW or I'll shoot." He said Usagi debated weather or not to get up. If she died _again then she would just be reborn __again. So, it didn't really matter to her. Nevertheless though, she opened her eyes not wanting to feel the pain of even more bullets. A boy with unruly brown hair and purssian eyes was pointing a gun in the middle of her forehead. She looked around the room. There was a Chinese boy leaning against the wall glaring at her. His hair was slicked back into a ponytail and he looked very serious. _

There was a blond boy in there too. Usagi noticed five people in the room. The blond boy had a kind face and his eyes shone with innocence similar to hers. He looked very relaxed even though she was at gun point. 

Then there was the boy with cobalt eyes, with a long braid down his back. He had a childlike face and eyes. He winked at her when she looked at him and she blinked truning to the last person.

It was the boy who shot her. He had dark green eyes exactly like Mako-chan. His face was stoic and he was staring at her. his bangs covered one eye making him look mysterious.     Struggling Usagi sat up still clutching her left arm.

"Ok I'm up what do you want?" she said speaking in Japanese (A/N: I have no clue how to say this in Japanese sorry.) They all gave her confused looks. None of them with the exception of Heero knew Japanese. 

"Omae o korosu." He said his gun was pointed in the middle of her forehead. Usagi waved his threat off. 

"Do you know how many people have said that to me? Nehelenia, Beryl, Chaos, and plenty of others. So don't think you can scare me _boy." She said smirking at the last statement. Heero growled and walked out, slamming the door. Everyone stared at her, amazed. _

"Whoa, well this babe has bite." Said Duo smiling widely. Usagi glared at all of them and got out of the very comfortable pink bed. She felt very angry right now, angry at Mamoru, the betrayal of her Senshi everyone. No one was here for her. She felt as if no one cared for her. Glaring at each boy in the room, she walked out. No one stopped her. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Seiya landed in a house, or was it a mansion…? He now back in his starlight form (A/N: not THE Starlight's you know the band..?) and looking for Usagi. He started looking trying to feel for the pure, warm feeling of her soul. After coming around many corners and going up and down many stairs he saw her, his angel. She was wearing her princess dress and looked absolutely spectacular. Her hair was now tinted with silver the same went with her eyes. She was looking at him and he was staring back.

"Seiya, is that you?" she said in a whispered not believing what she was seeing. 

"Yes its me Usa, I'm back." Usagi ran to him and hugged him tightly ignoring the pain in her arm. She cried on his shoulder and soon fell asleep there. It felt like an eternity since she felt safe and warm in some ones arms. She didn't want to let him go. Seiya stared at her angelic form. _Odango… I missed you so. It feels like a dream come true having you in my arms.  He thought and picked her up with ease. Carrying her like she was glass they made their way out of the mansion. _

_*~*~*~*GW boys*~*~*~ _

No one made a move to stop the girl as she walked out of the room. They sat there for several moments before any moved or said anything. 

"I've never seen Heero so P.O.ed she must have really insulted him some how." Said Duo scratching his head "I wish I knew her secret." 

"Weak onna, Yui is letting his emotions get the better of him." said (the one and only) Wufei. Wufei walked casually out of the room like nothing had happened leaving only three boys left. 

"Should we go after her?" asked Quatre concerned Duo shrugged 

"I don't think she'll stick around Q-man." Duo said "I think Heero made her mad I don't she wants to see any of us ever again. Man, she's got a creepy glare." Quatre frowned 

"Trowa what do you think?" 

"Hn." Trowa said nonchalantly and walked out also. Still frowning Quatre followed. Duo was now the only one left in the room. 

"I really hate pink, it reminds me of Relena." He shuddered and walked out also.

A/N: YATTA!! 2 chapters up loaded in one day!! Aren't ya proud? ^_^ 

Duo: I still don't know who my soul mate is!! 

Heero: Hn. 

Wufei: Stop whining Maxwell.

Duo: *Grins evilly* don't you want ot know Wu-man  

Wu-man: NO!

Duo: Are you sure?

Wu-man: YES!!! And don't call me that!!!

Duo: OK Wu-man

Key: Well g2g before Wufei decides to behead Duo…. Don't forget to R/R!! 


	4. A revelation, Cosmos is in trouble.. but...

A/N: here are the polls!! 

Usa/Trowa: 8

Usa/Duo: 3 

Usa/Wufei: 5

Usa/Quatre: 3 

Usa/Seiya: 17

Usa/Heero: 20

Mako/Trowa: 5

Mako/Duo: 4 

Mako/Heero: 5

Mako/Wufei: 1

Setsuna/Millarido: 0

Setsuna/Quatre: 1

Setsuna/Trowa: 1

Hotaru/Heero: 5

Hotaru/Duo: 4

Hotaru/Wufei: 1 

Rei/Quatre: 2

Rei/Wufei: 8

Haruka/Duo: 2

Haruka/Michiru: 3

Duo: AWWW… no more votes for Duo man???

Wufei: ARE YOU ACTUALLY GOING TO PUT ME WITH AN ONNA?!? 

Key: I'm the author ^_^ I can do whatever I want. 

Duo: I think Wu-man just wants to marry his Gundum… 

Wufei: Hn. I'd rather marry Nataku than a stupid onna….  

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Usa's Dream*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Cosmos…Cosmos you must awaken…. Cosmos…. _

Usagi was surrounded in swirling fog. Trying to find the voice she advanced into the fog. But the voice only got farther away the closer she got.

_Cosmos…only a handful of people out of all them in this world can save it. Cosmos awaken…. You must help the mortals in this battle Chaos lives on. You are the chosen one Cosmos…Chaos lives on…Cosmos awaken …. There is evil here I must leave. AWAKEN…._

The voice echoed and faded away. Usagi was alone in the thick, swirling fog. Alone and confused she wandered around looking for the voice the spoke to her. Evil…the voice said some thing about evil?  "_You will not win Cosmos, you shall **die." Said and evil voice coming from behind her, whipping around, she saw something that horrified her. She screamed, and everything went black. Usagi knew no more. **_

*~*~*Seiya*~*~*

Seiya walked out of the mansion calmly and defiantly almost expecting someone to come after him. No one came. There was a forest right behind the mansion. Not even bothering to look back he made his way toward it. Some one in the shadows whispered in only a voice it could here. 

"You will not escape this time Cosmos. I **_will kill you. No matter how many people get in my way. Then I will kill all you little friends. No one will stop me." Laughing evilly to itself it faded away into darkness. _**

Seiya, thinking he heard something, looked around carefully but saw nothing. Shrugging, he walked into the forest. Where he was met with five girls almost knocking him down, then screaming their heads off. 

*~*~*~*Senshi*~*~*~*~

Makoto, Haruka, Hotaru, Michiru, and Rei were frantic in searching for their hime. They couldn't find her anywhere. They'd been searching for days now and actually had to sleep on the ground in a forest. 2 days ago they had heard their hime cry out for help. They were desperate…. They feared the worst, but continued their search, not giving up hope.  

 "Koneko!! Where are you??" yelled Haruka

 Hime!!! Hime where are you??" yelled Michiru in a worried voice 

"Usagi!! Usagi where are you??" yelled Makoto 

They came to the edge of the forest where there was a huge mansion. Makoto and Rei were awed by it. It had 7 floors, and took up a lot of space. While Rei and Makoto were staring at it, Haruka, Hotaru and Michiru were glaring at something else. There stood Seiya with a sleeping Usagi in his arms. He was dressed in his starlight outfit and was looking at them in utter surprise. 

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!?" raged Haruka Seiya showed no effect of being scared. He looked at her calmly.

"Nothing. She asked for help so I came." He said in a deadly calm voice. They looked suspicious. 

"Wow look at that Mako-chan! They've a 16 car garage!" said Makoto in awe. Everyone sweatdropped. Hotaru tugged on Makoto's sleeve. 

"Makoto…" she said pointing to Usagi "The hime…." Makoto looked to Usagi and Seiya in obvious surprise. 

"When did they get here?" she said puzzled. Seiya laughed. 

"You're all still the same." He said still laughing "Come on we need to get Odango somewhere safe." He walked past all of them without even looking back. Silently and reluctantly they followed, all except Rei.

"Look at their pool Mako-chan! And that motorcycle! Sugoi! What do you think Makoto?" when she received no answer, turned around excepting to the Senshi of Lightning, but saw no one.   "Mako-chan? Makoto?!? Hello?!" she saw them way ahead of her. 

"MAKO-CHAN! MINNA! WAIT UP!!" she yelled running after them  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Seiya, and the rest of the Senshi came to the city hotel. It wasn't very fancy, but it would do. The name of it was _Princess Relena's Sleepover Hotel. What an absurd name thought Seiya. Shaking his head with a smile on his face walking inside, he got many curious stares from people. Seiya ignored it though; he was used to people staring at him. I mean, who wouldn't stare at an idol?_

"Excuse me," he said to the man at the front desk "do you have any rooms available?" the man nodded, looking at all of them, and gave him a key. 

"Room 404, take the elevator to the 4th floor and follow the signs." Seiya nodded, thanking him, and made his way to the room. When they all got there they were greeted with a HUGE room. It had many bedrooms, 3 bathrooms and also many closets. Haruka counted the bedrooms. 

"There are five bedrooms. Only one of them has two beds. Some of us will have to share." Makoto eyes lit up at this, and she squealed with excitement.

"SLEEPOVER!!!! YEA!!" they all sweatdropped. Seiya laughed _Still the same…They're all still the same. He thanked Kami by that… he wouldn't know what to do if they weren't still the same after the battle with Chaos/Galaxia. (A/N: I wasn't sure which one to use…so I thought both would do! ^_^;) _

As the day passed on, the Senshi and Seiya grew weary. Usagi hadn't woken up yet, even after all the Senshi screaming at her to wake up. (With the exception of Michiru.) so at 10 that night everyone went to bed, except Seiya. He stood and watched over the princess, his friend, and the person he loved.   

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At Quatre's mansion however, the G-boys were trying to figure out who the mysterious girl was. Heero was searching on the computer, while Quatre and Trowa were searching in the library for something. Wufei and Duo… well they weren't looking. Duo was running for his life while Wufei was chasing him. 

In the library, Trowa had found something rather interesting, he had picked up a book of myths and fables looking in it for a break from the rest of the books, his eyes widened as he found her. Her read the article on the 2 woman pictured. 

_these two woman are believed to have ruled a magical kingdom on the moon. Queen Selene and Princess Serenity. However, Queen Selene's rule was cut short when an evil woman by the name of Beryl attacked their kingdom. Serenity died next to her lover Prince Endymion of Earth. She committed had stabbed herself to be with her lover in the other world. Queen Selene imprisoned Beryl, but the kingdom was destroyed. It is believed that she used what is called the Imperium Silver Crystal, or the Ginzuishou, to send her daughter, her daughters lover and her friends down to the Earth to be reincarnated.  _

_Scientists have no proof that this has happened, they have found no ruins of this so called kingdom on the moon or anywhere else. It has just become another fairy tale. _

- _By Dr. Nicolas Zhang (A/N: I have no idea if this is a real scientist.. don't sue..)___

Trowa looked at the book disbelieving. His mouth was hanging slightly opened, because it made sense. The girls name had been Serenity Moon, and she said she had fought Beryl. 

"Something a matter Trowa?" asked Quatre, Trowa handed him the book. Quatre read it and soon cried out: 

"HEERO!!!! COME HERE!!" 

A/N: Hope you like it!! ^_~

_   _


	5. The Kiss, and a pissed off Uranian princ...

*~*~*chap. 5*~*~*

Usagi woke up screaming, the man; in her dream…he was…. She put her head in her arms, crying. He haunted her, still, when she had first gotten to this…place…she promised herself she would get over him. But he was still here. He would never go away.  She wished that they would just leave her alone; she wished that she could just be happy, and normal. But no, nothing could be normal for her, the moon princes, the cursed moon princess! Her destiny was set in stone. She cursed destiny for this, she would never forgive anyone who had done this to her. Sighing, she wiped the tears from her eyes and leaned back, only to fall off the bed. (A/N: Lol... this will be explained later.)

*~*~*~* 

"AHH!" Seiya heard someone scream, he was awake and alert in an instant, ready to protect his Tenshi. He turned on the lights, not being able to see anything in the dark room, only to his Tenshi on the floor rubbing her butt. 

"Ow… what kind of bed doesn't have a back on it?" she asked to no one in particular. Seiya laughed; Usagi looked up at him, surprised to see he was there. However, that surprise turned to a pout in an instant. 

"Its not funny Seiya!" she got up and used the wall for support. Seiya rushed to her side to help. 

"Tenshi, you shouldn't be up." He frowned, concerned, "You're still weak from using the Ginzuishou."  He swept her off her feet and held her like a baby, while Usagi blushed at the nickname. 

"But Seiya," she whined "I'm hungry!" Seiya laughed once again, Usagi was always hungry, no matter the circumstances.  Carrying her as if she were made of glass he made his way to the kitchen area of the hotel. When they got there, he set her down on a chair, still treating her with special care.

"Eat your fill tenshi." He said; bringing out a plate full of food from nowhere. (AN: Don't ask...) and set it in front of the moon princess. Usagi basically inhaled the food in seconds. Seiya blinked, he had never seen anyone eat food that fast before besides his Tenshi. He tried to hold in his laughter, but failed horribly and broke out laughing. Usagi pouted, looking up at him. 

"What? I'm hungry!" she cried out, still pouting, which caused Seiya to laugh harder. "You're so mean to me!" she said and looked down at her plate playing with the left over crumbs. Seiya's eyes glinted with mischief as he swept her off the chair, still smiling. 

"Seiya let me down!" she said, giggling at the same time. He pulled her close to his chest, holding her possessively.  Usagi felt his breath on her cheeks, and a faint tint of red appeared on her cheeks. 

"Shhh…my little bunny, I want to show you something." The blush now, was clearly evident on Usagi's cheeks. Seiya carried her out of the back of the building and into the back yard. Usagi awed at the sight, bathed in moonlight, where dozens and dozens of roses grew. Some white, others yellow, pink, and even red, which reminded her quite clearly of Tuxedo Mask. She forced the memory however in the back of her mind, to awe at the splendid beauty of this garden. Looking up at the sky, she saw the moon, full, and lovely as ever. In some ironic way, it seemed to be smiling at them. Seiya set her gently on her feet. 

Usagi slowly made her over to the roses, taking every step slowly, imprinting this in her memory, also because she was still a little tired. She picked a large white one, and plucked it from its stem. She smelled it, delighted that it smelled as good as it looked. 

Seiya suddenly came up behind her and took her waist. Surprised, she didn't struggle. She spun her around in the air in a wide circle. She giggled softly, and slowly Seiya slowed her down. He pulled her close to him once again, his hot breath on her face for another time. 

"Tenshi, you are as beautiful as those flowers…." Was all he said, and pulled her into a deep kiss. Usagi was slightly shocked, but she didn't turn away like last time. 

Last time, Mamoru was in the picture.

Last time, Mamoru still loved her.

Last time, Chaos was still here.

Last time, was different.

(A/N: I thought this was kinda important, in the Starlights series, (those who haven't seen it yet) Seiya tried to kiss Usagi, but she turned away because she loved Mamoru. Thought that might be useful!! ^_~) 

Usagi let herself kiss back the dark haired idol, in for a few moments were in a peaceful bliss when…. 

**"SEIYA!!!!!" cried and angry Haruka. Seiya immediately backed away, scowling at the intrusion. In the doorway that led back to the hotel, stood one very pissed off Uranian princess. Like a rampaging bull, she stormed over to them. **

"HOW DARE YOU KISS HER?!?! YOU STEAL HER OUT OF BED THEN YOU BRING HER OUT HERE AND, AND, AND-" the girl was not able to finish because of her fury. She just stared very angrily at Seiya. Now, Hotaru, and Michiru, quickly came over. Michelle was desperately trying to calm Haruka down, while Hotaru fussed over Usagi. 

"Hime, Daijoubu ka?" Usagi rolled her eyes. 

"Of course Hotaru! Why wouldn't I be? And Hotaru, please call me Usagi." she said in exasperation Hotaru giggled at this. 

"Sorry…princess." This caused Hotaru to crack up. Usagi rolled her eyes at the Senshi of Death and Destruction. Usagi turned her attention to Haruka and Seiya. Haruka was now cursing in many different languages. Seiya was staring at the mad princess, amusement dancing in his eyes. 

"Haruka-chan! I'm fine see!" She spun around in many circles, proving to Haruka she was just fine. 

"But koneko, you could have been hurt! If this-" Usagi cut her off 

"But I'm not hurt!" Usagi looked to the four of them. "Now, lets go in and talk over some hot chocolate, ok everyone?" she smiled "In the mean time, you can tell me what happened to my headboard." They all face faulted at the thought of what happened this morning. 

"Well you see…" said Seiya "It's entirely Rei's and Makoto's fault." Usagi sweatdropped at this answer. They were in the kitchen area now, and Michiru put on a pot of milk over the stove. 

*~*~*~*~*~ 

A/N: I'm ending there! I hope you liked it, I had major writer's block, DevilsDarling: LOL... Seiya Usagi romance scene!! Hope you like it!! Everyone else, Was the romance scene good? I mean I haven't really tried romance before…gomen. No cliffie tho ^_^ proud about that. Sorry it took so long, major writers block, it's so evil. ^_^;;  


	6. OFFICAL COUPLES!!!!!!!!!!!

OK here are the **_OFFICAL COUPLES: _**

_Usagi/Heero (I by the way wanted Usa/Trowa pairing, but of course, everyone voted Heero, so I'll make the readers happy, I don't mind writing it there are just to many Heero/Usa fics out there and I wanted something new L) _

2.   _Wufei/Rei (Of course another popular couple.)_

_Hotaru/Trowa (Very odd couple I know, but hey I like it, and I've thought it over!! I know this goes against the vote but...oh well… aren't you happy you got Heero/ Usa?) _ _Haruka/Michiru (OK…I only did this because I read some manga over the weekend... and also I've seen the Sailor Stars series and they really do love each other. I'm not doing any lemon's in this fic however, and I'm not a fan of yaoi, but as I said before, they really do love each other.) _ _Makoto/Duo (I know this goes against the vote also, and everyone wanted Trowa, but I had to have some part in the couples… of course besides being the author…) _ _Relena/Mamoru (OK… this was totally random…. even if I DO decide to put Mamoru back in, I had to do something for the Relena/Mamoru fans out there, YUCK.) _ _Milliardo/Setsuna__ (Unlikely, I'm not even sure if its going to happen, but if it does, there it is.) _ _Quatre/**? (I have no clue for who Quatre is going to be with, ******__THIS IS THE ONLY POLL OPEN!!) _

2nd runners up: 

Usagi/Seiya (:*(   POOR SEIYA!!!!! I feel so bad for him…now he has to go all evil… and amnesia… ^_^;; sorry.. talking to my self here…. Anyway, Seiya and Usagi **_WILL GO OUT FOR A YEAR OR SO!!! But, unfortunately, something happens….and uh... Usagi goes all 'perfect soldier' well at least until Heero comes along….. Why am I telling you this anyway?! I'm stopping now!! I'm not going to reveal the whole plot!!! ^_^; ) _**

Mako/Trowa (OK… so this was supposed to be the real couple according to votes but I, like, changed it….)

Rei/Quatre (I have no clue how this was the 2nd runner up..)

Hotaru/Duo (This also, according to votes, was supposed to be the real couple…but I kinda…changed it….)

Michiru/Quatre (Good couple, but Haruka is better…^_^;;) 

Haruka/Wufei (Only other vote for a Haruka couple.) 

Other runners, who unfortunately lost L so sad:

Usa/Trowa 

Usa/Quatre 

Usa/Wufei 

Mako/Heero 

Mako/Wufei 

Quatre/Rei 

Rei/Heero 

Heero/Hotaru 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Um… I think that's it…. But those are the couples!! I'm very sorry if you were disappointed.

~Key    


	7. The Damage of a Headboard

~*~*~* Chp 6 ~*~*~

_~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~_

_"IT'S MINE!!! I GET THE BED!!!" Cried Super Sailor Jupiter _

_"IN YOUR DREAMS JUPITER!" yelled back Super Sailor Mars. A fire bow and arrow appeared in her hands and launched at Jupiter. Jupiter ducked, barely missing her head. However, it singed Jupiter's hair slightly. _

_"HEY!" cried out Jupiter indignantly "I just washed my hair this morning! You're so dead Mars!!"  Instantly electricity was sparkling in her hands, two balls of electricity threw themselves at Sailor Mars. Mars ducked, the balls barley missing her, however, it hit Usagi's headboard leaving a large scorch mark. Makato looked back at the headboard with a large sweatdrop. _

_"Oops, heh." Sailor mars rolled her eyes. _

_"Kill the princess will you?!" _

_"Well, its not MY fault YOU that ducked!" _

_"You started it!" _

_"Did not!" _

_"Did too!" _

_"Did not!"_

_"Did too!" _

_And while they were arguing the headboard behind them, holding the princess in its bed, caught on fire. Michiru coming in, noticed immediately. Panicking slightly, she yelled out her lovers name. _

_"HARUKA! FIRE!" She said quickly transforming _

_"Neptune Deep Submerge!" she yelled and the fire was dosed immediately, however, many thing were wet. Haruka came in and looked around at the burn headboard and the wet walls, blinking. _

_"I don't even want to know." She said and left _

_~~~End Flashback~~~ _

Usagi was giggling incessantly by the time they finished the story. Seiya turned lightheaded. Kami, her laugh was beautiful. He smacked himself at the thought, he shouldn't think these things, he should tell her. Smiling to himself he proceeded to think up a plan to get her to go out with him. 

~~~~~~~~ 

A/N: Ok….so that was short. But I have like major writers block. Any comments or suggestions would be really helpful! But please, e~mail them to me, I tend to forget my review suggestions….Ah! Bad memory! 

Ja, 

~key __


	8. The Prophecy

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Well hahaah! I'm back! Finally u say? Yes I know….its been awhile…but I'm here now! Hmm… and I've made up ages for the GW boys and the scouts… **

**Inner Scouts-16**

**Outers- 18**

**Heero-16**

**Quatre-16**

**Duo-16**

**Trowa-17**

**Wufei-17**

**Setsuna- looks 25 (but er…she's REALLY old)**

**This chapter has a lot of fluff….^_^; sorry….but I kinda had to make the story line work. **

**Yay! So…now…on to the story you've been waiting for! **

~One year later~

Usagi walked down the street with Seiya hand in hand, with a small smile on her face. Now, Seiya was her fiancée, and to say the least, she was very happy. Her new life here was…great, there was no other way to describe it. She had a high-paying job as a fashion designer (thanks to Setsuna's influence), a fiancée, who loved her more than Mamoru ever could, and great friends who supported her no matter what she did. The best yet was that while she was here, she didn't have to fight any youmas. No fighting, no one getting hurt, no evil plots to take over the world, this life was almost perfect. Her smile getting wider and wider she gave Seiya a kiss on the cheek. 

"I love you Seiya-chan." Seiya smiled his eyes full of love.  

"I love you too Tenshi." Usagi giggled at the nickname 

"I'm no Tenshi!" Seiya smirked 

"You are to me." This provoked a blush from Usagi and Seiya smiled, squeezing her hand. 

"Let's have some lunch; I'm guessing you're starving. You're always starving." Usagi pouted. 

"Hey! Seiya-chan! That's not fair! You know me too well!" She said as they walked into a wannabe French restaurant. 

~~~ 

Heero glared coldly at everyone around him, bringing is gun silently to his side, he looked for the assassin after Relena. Glancing around he noticed the man in an alley heading toward a restaurant, cursing, he fell back, knowing he couldn't shoot with civilians around. The man, turning back, smiled disdainfully at Heero and sat down at a near-by table. He looked at the people sitting around him and only saw a couple smiling and laughing, obviously enjoying each others company. Glaring at the couple that got in his way, he stormed off gun in hand, threateningly pointing it at anyone who got in his way. 

(A/N: Hmmm I know that seems like that paragraph has no point whatsoever but ah! You're wrong! Lol…it will come in handy later. Hehe.) 

~One week later~ 

Usagi and Seiya were out once again, on a beautiful Saturday night. Walking hand in hand with his Tenshi in this peaceful park, he looked up at the starts. He smiled slightly, knowing how good he had it. At his side was his wonderful delicate, smiling, bright-eyed, golden haired Tenshi. She made him feel like he was whole. He was hers; there was no Darien, no other boys to interfere with his love for her. Usagi was his, she was his entire world. Grinning, Seiya swept Usagi off her feet spinning her in circles.

"You're so beautiful Usa-chan." He said to her, a hint of awe in his voice. 

"You're too sweet Seiya." Replied Usagi with a hint of pink on her cheeks 

"I have to be for a goddess." He said, winking. He set her down and Usagi giggled at the compliment. 

"I love you." she said giving him a small kiss on the nose. 

"I love you too." He replied and smirked. "Who couldn't love a Tenshi?" he said silkily bringing her into a deep kiss. And just then, gunshots were heard all around them, with yelling voices surrounding them. 

All hell broke loose. 

Gunshots were everywhere, barely missing them. Seiya broke the kiss quickly and brought them to the ground in a hurry. Usagi clung onto him her eyes clenched in a silent scream. Seiya held her tight, backing up into the trees as fast as he could, taking Usagi with him. Baking into a grove of bushes and trees he stopped when he ran into a large stone pillar. Wincing a little, he moved his shoulders to try to relieve some pain. Looking down at Usagi, he saw to see silent tears tracing down her cheeks. 

"Shh…Usa-chan it's ok." He said trying to soothe the crying blonde "I'm here Tenshi, I'll never leave you. Shhh…" he said rocking her back and forth. When the gunshots finally stopped, Usagi was already asleep on his shoulder, peacefully resting. Leaning back and getting comfortable he closed his eyes, but couldn't fall asleep. After waiting a long while, he gave up on the attempt. Sighing, he ran his fingers through Usagi's soft hair, smiling at the beautiful Tenshi. He stretched his neck moving it back and forth, and felt…something engraved under his head. Raising an eyebrow he wondered what it would be. Then again, it had to be something unusual because one doesn't _usually find a large stone pillar in the middle of nowhere. Shifting slightly, he strained to read it in the dark. _

_Nine will perish_  

_At the hands of darkness,_

_Darkness turned over by madness. _ 

_Old enemies will arise, _

_A lover will be lost, _

_Another gained,_

_Only for feelings_

_And thoughts to be reminded of the old.  _

_Hearts will break, _

_Death will ensue. _

_Only then will Cosmos, _

_Will be born. _

Seiya's eyes were very wide by the time he finished reading it. _Cosmos…could it be…Usagi?_ He looked down to his sleeping Tenshi, not knowing what to do. How could he save her from fate itself?Sighing he looked up and saw the barrel of a gun pointed straight at his face. 

"Omae o koroso." Came a cold voice. 

~~~

A/N: Well was that worth the wait ppl? I sure hope so….Sorry it's been so long I've been dealing with issues lately…and I've finally gotten to this! ^_^;  I hope you guys like it…I worked hard… until next time ne? 

~key  


	9. What happened to Seiya?

**A/N: Well here is the next part…since I'm inspired to write the next to chapters…I need to figure out what to do after that tho ^_^:. **

**Reviewers: **

**Authoress*Crest: Lol!! 110% better? I'm glad! Lol I'm not sure you'll like this chap. then, heh. Thank you for reviewing!! **

**Jupiter Angel: *Yay!* you have the internet now! ^_^ **

**Well anyways…here's the story hehe ^_^ **

**~~~ **

Heero looked down at the long haired-braided boy, it was dark but he could tell it was the assassin that was after Relena. He smirked inwardly and took the safety off the gun. _His girlfriend can watch him die for the scum he is._  He looked over to the girl and the wind was almost knocked out of him. She was…_beautiful. _He shook his head, smacking himself mentally. _I am the perfect soldier. The perfect soldier doesn't think like this. Snap out of it Yui. He kept his gun on the accused assassin and motioned for him to stand, hid face never changing. When the long black haired boy made no motion to stand he fired the gun fractions from his head, the black haired boy jumped slightly, waking the girl up. The blond haired girl sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily. When she saw Heero she made a small squeaking noise, her eyes wide with fright at the gun. _

"Seiya-chan?" she asked, opening her wide cerulean eyes "What's going on?" 

"Its ok Usa, I'll take care of this." Seiya stood up, gaining a few inches on Heero. "What do you want?" said Seiya in the coldest voice he could muster. 

"You are under arrest for the planned assassination of Vice Minister Relena Dorlin. Anything you say can, and will be used against you. Any attempts of escape or retaliation will be dealt with severely." Heero said monotonously  

"Relena Dorlin? The peace leader? I'm sorry sir, but I have had no contact with her in my life. Now if you will excuse my fiancée and I…" said Seiya helping his Tenshi up. Heero grabbed his arm with a firm grip. 

"You are under arrest." 

"I have never even met this Relena Dorlin! How can I be under arrest?" 

"You are under arrest." Seiya ripped his arm from him. 

"No." Glaring at him, Heero turned his gun on Usagi. Her eyes going wide, she realized the seriousness of the situation. 

"S-Seiya?"  Seiya glared at the brown unruly haired man. "Seiya, just go with him, answer his questions. You're innocent. You'll be let off soon. Go with him Seiya-chan." Heero turned Seiya around and quickly put handcuffs on him, Seiya made no sign of resistance, but anger was written all over his features. Usagi put her arm on the Heero's shoulder, stopping him. 

"Don't hurt him please, he's an innocent man, he'll answer all of your questions." 

"Hn." Was all Heero said in reply, and walked off with him. 

~~~ 1 month later ~~~  

Usagi paced in the living room of the huge mansion. _He's coming home today. He's coming home today. He's coming home today…was all that was running through her mind. __He wouldn't leave me, he's coming home! Someone put her hand on her shoulder, stopping her from pacing. _

"Hime, he's not coming home today. Its midnight, get some sleep. He'll come home soon, don't worry, go to bed you need your rest. Don't you want to be well rested when he comes home? So you can look better for him?" 

"He'll love me whether or not I slept." Haruka sighed, her eyes filled with worry.

"Hime, please?" 

"Go to bed Haruka." A very disappointed looking Haruka trudged back up to bed, looking longingly back at her princess. Opening the door with sadness on her face, she laid down in bed. Michiru came down in her place, worried about her princess and Haruka's behavior.  

"She worries about you princess." She said in her quiet voice "We all worry about you. Seiya will be home soon hime. You two are to get married in four months, he'll be back soon." Usagi looked to the floor a single tear tracing down her cheek. 

"Did he leave me Michi, just like Mamoru? Why isn't he home yet? I miss him…Michi, I miss him." she cried, the tears coming full force now. Michiru rushed over and tightly hugged Usagi. 

"Don't worry Usagi-chan, he'll be home soon. Don't worry…." Said the blue haired girl, trying to soothe the young moon princess. She sat down with her hime on the couch, stroking her hair calmingly, as her princess cried on her shoulder. She waited until the young blonds cries ceased, and she was asleep. Placing a blanket over her, she put her princess's head on the couch, and went upstairs. 

Michiru walked into her and Haruka's bedroom, shutting the door as quietly as she could. Changing into her light blue nightgown, she got in bed, only to see that Haruka wasn't asleep. Haruka was lying down, her hand clasped behind her head, staring at the ceiling. 

"Is she ok?" asked the Uranian princess 

"She's sleeping downstairs on the couch."  Answered Michiru 

"Good." Haruka rolled over and putting her arm around Michiru's waist, giving her a quick kiss. Michiru giggled quietly and snuggled against her lover. 

"Haruka?" 

"Hm?" came the quiet, tired voice of Haruka 

"I love you." She could feel the blond smile as Haruka kissed her head. 

"Ai shiteru Michi-chan. Goodnight." 

"Good night Ruka-chan. 

~~~ Next morning ~~~ 

Usagi woke up with a warm blanket around her and the sun shining in her eyes. Wincing and covering her eyes, she sat up, looking around. Everyone seemed to have left for work or an errand, Hotaru was the only one left. With an apron on, humming a small tune, she was washing the dishes. Tossing the blanket off of her, she stretched, warming up her muscles. 

"Good morning Hotaru." She yawned "What time is it?" 

"One o'clock hime," she smiled "You just missed lunch." Usagi blinked 

"Nani? One? I slept so long…" she smiled, plopping down on a chair and pouring herself some cereal. "Where is everyone?" 

"Haruka and Michiru went out to spend some time together, and Makoto went to the store with Rei." Usagi nodded, crunching on her cereal. 

"Why didn't you go?" she asked, her mouth full of cereal 

"You think we're crazy enough to leave you alone?" asked Hotaru incredulously 

"Just because I'm princess doesn't mean you have to be with me every second!" 

"It's not that! Do you remember last time we left you home alone with Seiya??" Usagi blushed. 

"It wasn't that bad!" 

"You broke the microwave, two stoves, the whole china cabinet, flattened Haruka's bike tires, and broke two very valuable vases. You really think we trust home alone by yourself?"  Hotaru said looking wildly at her. Usagi's face was a tomato red. 

"I said I was sorry!" Hotaru rolled her eyes, just as the doorbell rang. 

"I got it!" yelled Usagi, racing to the door with the cereal bowl still in her hand. Five boys were at the doorstep, each one looking expectedly at the door. 

"Yes? May I help you?" The one with the long braid whistled, obviously impressed by her figure. The Chinese one glared at him, smacking him quickly over the head.  

"Are you Ms. Tsukino, Usagi?" asked the one with platinum blond hair. 

Yes, is there something I can do for your guys?" The Chinese one shoved papers into her hands. 

"You're fiancée, Seiya Kou has been declared dead in a battle on the Preventor's grounds. His body was not found, and the funeral will be held next week. We give you our deepest apologies. Good day." The five of them walked away, and only the blond and braided one looked back in remorse. Dropping the cereal bowl, it broke with a loud crash on the marble floor. She stared at their retreating figures in disbelief , her feet now covered in cereal and milk. Tears running down her cheeks, she fell to her knees and screamed. 

~~~~~~ 

So, did ya like it? Reviews are always appreciated! 

key


End file.
